Be careful who you mess with
by SasunaruFangirl100
Summary: Naruto, a NERD, was always bullied. No one really cared about him except Iruka and Sasuke. Not that he wanted a lot of attention its just wondered why people hate him so much. But one day changed his life 4ever...NaruSasu;Blood;Rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry 4got to say to say this in summary, Paring NaruSasu; slight NejiSasu, GaaSasu. Anyway I'm new at writing stories so the first chapter will be short. **

**I DO NOT own Naruto, I wish and if I did you'll see Sasu- chan and Naru- chan making out... ;D**

**Me: "Yay first time writing a story!"**

**Sasu- chan: "yeah woo hoo" :(**

**Me: "whats wrong Sasu- chan"**

**Sasu- chan: "why does Naruto have to be seme"**

**Naru- chan: "Because you are always seme, just be the uke this time"**

**Sasu- chan: " fine... "**

**Me: " now can I start the story"**

**Naru- chan and Sasu- chan: 'MAKING OUT'**

**Me: "awwwww!" "lets start the story"**

**Warning! If you don't like Yaoi don't read...**

_**Naruto: 15**_

**_Sasuke: 14 ( turning 15 soon)_**

**_Neji: 15_**

**_Sakura: 14_**

**_Ino: 14 ( turning 15 soon)_**

**_Kiba: 15_**

**_Hinata: 14 ( just turned 14)_**

**_Gaara: 15_**

**_Irukra: 23_**

**_Kakashi: 24_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**How it began**

Naruto's P.O.V.

I sighed quietly as I got up in the morning at 7:00. I want to bathroom to look at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. My left cheek was sporting a large red bruise that was quickly turning purple. I winced slightly as I gently touched the mark. '_Better take care of this quick before I'm late for school_.' I thought, pulling out a bottle of liquid, make up, from my backpack. I finished applying the make up when my bruise was successfully hidden.

'Why do people hate me so much.'

I grabbed my bag and my black glasses and ran out the house and to my car. It was pretty much a beat up old peice of crap, but it still managed to get where I needed to go. The drive to Konoha high school wasn't very long as it was only separated from my house by about four miles of woods. I arrived and parked my car as far away from the school as possible, hoping to get in the back way so I wouldn't have to run into "those people". But My luck crapped out on me because as soon as I ran to the corner to get to the back door of the school, I found them sitting on the back steps hanging out. '_Are you crapping me_'

Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuga, Gaara(don't know his last name) , Ino Yamanaka, and Kiba Inuzuka. Five fellow juniors at the high school who took intrest in making my life a living hell. Neji's cousin, Hinata, was also with them. She was a freshman and she was the only one who was nice to me, but never stood up to Neji. Neji turned to me and smirked. "Well, well. Finally I got someone to mess with?"

I ignored him and tuned to leave, but Neji walked up to me and pushed me against the wall. " I was not the one to curse, especially not in fount of Sasuke.

"What the fuck do you want" I spat a Neji

Smirking at Naruto "What a foul mouth you have Uzumaki" "Anyway just where do you think you're going, Uzumaki?"

"Inside school" '_I felt like kicking ass, but I can't fight_'

"Well too bad, guess your gonna be held back" " I feel like having a little fun with you, Uzumaki. How about you show me what's in that bag of yours, huh?" Without waiting for an answer he spun me around, took off my backpack, opened it and dumped the contents onto the ground.

"Why did you do that" I said pissed off at Neji. I had enough strength to break contact and ran inside the school. '_Thank God I made inside_'

Hinata ran after me and caught up "U-Um...I'm sorry about Neji-"

" It's okay, just leave me alone" I ran to class and opened the door 'great now people are looking at me'

"Why weren't you in class,Uzumaki" Iruka- Sensei said. "Um...I got held up." "Well Uzumaki, I would like to talk to you after class." I noded and pulled my backpack off and sat in my seat next to Sasuke

"Neji trouble again" I liked when Sasuke cared why I was late.

"yes" Naruto whispered politely.

"You know you shouldn't keep putting up with those people!" "They might do something that will get you permanently hurt!" Sasuke whispered back

"I know, but they won't do anything that bad to me"

"I know" Sasuke said

Unfortunately, other people noticed the change in Naruto when he was around Sasuke. Gaara eyed them as he walked into the classroom with the rest of his group. He leaned over to Neji. "That little slut. Do you see the way he's looking at **MY** Sasuke?" Neji looked at Gaara like he said something that disturbed him. "When did Sasuke become yours" Neji said annoyed. "Fine **our** Sasuke" Gaara reappointed.

I let everything that Iruka was saying dissapeared and he fell asleep and dreamed...

_"I waited too long to be with you Sasu- chan" I said with lust. Sasuke looked like he was under spell "I love you Naru- chan, please don't leave me" " I will never leave **MY** Sasuke" then I liked Sasuke's lips and and asked for entranced in his mouth. Sasuke allowed Naruto to place his tongue inside his mouth..._

_*_**Bell rings**_*_

_'Dang bell'_

_

* * *

_

**So how was it! My grammar is kinda bad. I will make more chapters, but I would like if someone gave me some ideas. Remember no flames or bad comments!**

**Sasu- chan: "I liked it"**

**Me: "Thx Sasu- chan!"**

**Naru- chan: "when am I going to kill that basted Neji!"**

**Me: "Naru- chan, No use language will be tolerated when I'm around!"**

**Naru- chan: "Srry Rosea" he teased**

**Me: "I told you not to use my nickname!" "Its so girly!" "Thats it!"**

**Naru- chan discontinued**

**Me: "Thats what that son of a bitch gets"**

**Sasu- chan " What happened!"**

**Me: "Don't worry he'll come back in the next chapter!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! Chapter 2 here, and I was gonna post this yesterday but I had to go some place...**

**Anyway I guess y'all can't wait to see evil, bad Naruto. And evil Naruto seems so HOT! That's why I decided to make this Story. -.-**

**Naru- chan: " Yay I'm HOT"**

**Me: "Anyway... Sasu- chan how you doing :D"**

**Sasu- chan: "Good thx for asking Rosea"**

**Me: 'Death stare' **

**Sasu- chan: "I mean, thx for asking best... friend"**

**Me: "Much better" "On to the story"**

**Oh and thoughts are Italicized.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**It's starting**

**Normal P.O.V.**

_**Lets skip to when Iruka- Sensei was talking to Naruto**_

After people started to get up to get to their next class, Naruto went over to Iruka- Sensei. Since He wanted to talk to Naruto.

"Iruka, you wanted to talk to me" Naruto said in a bad mood.

"It's Sensei to you Naruto... Anyway you seem to be coming in my class late. Is something holding you-"

"I'm fine Iruka- Sensei" "There's nothing holding me from coming"

"Then why are you always late" "I may be your teacher, but I'm your step- dad to"

" I know I'll just take my punishment"

"Fine... Detention is in my class today"

"K"

Iruka- Sensei gave Naruto a tardy pass so he to get to his next class. '_I should keep me eyes on him, he seems distance from people beside Sasuke._' Iruka thought.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in my seat when Gaara came to me a sat next to me. "How my Sasu- kun doing." "I'.Yours." I said dully. "Don't be like that , you know your mine" Gaara purred in my ear. "Get away from me!" I pushed him away so he wouldn't be so close to me. I hate him and his gang, they always mess with Naruto for no good reason. I would of cursed out Gaara a long time ago, but I hate to curse. It feels dirty.

"Is there a reason your trying to hit on me."I said

"I'm just here to make sure you know your mine." he said blankly

"Yeah I'm sure, sure that I'm no ones property."

He was angry of course. I just played him right now. He got up and went to his seat with Neji. He kept giving me looks like I was his boyfriend, heck I'm not even his friend! I hate him and that's that. Naruto walked in the classroom late as always, but had a pass.

"Hey what's up."

"Gaara was trying that firting game with me again." I sighed. "I HATE him so much"

"Me too"

Then our History teacher came in, Kakashi- Sensei. He was always late to come and everyone knew he was reading a porn book. So class started now so it was quiet.

Sorry, but I'm lazy so I'll skip to when it's detention

I was looking for my blond friend, roaming through the halls of school. Then I found him, again being in detention. "Again!" I said kinda mad. "Sorry, it's just because I was late" Naruto said under his breath. "Well I have to go home today, So I can't wait with you in detention, Itach wants to show me his new company he made."

I was rich, well my brother was, but I lived with my aniki since our parents got murdered. Naruto doesn't know about it cause I never told anyone about it.

"K, see you later" Naruto said disappointed, he knew that Neji and his "people" are probably waiting to beat him up. To tell you the truth, Naruto was scared to go home alone. He liked when I went with him. I just sighed. '_It's gonna be a long day_'

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Nauto waited and waited till Iruka said he can leave. Then he got up and left to continue another horrible day.

Naruto drove to his house through the evening woods. With one hand on the steering wheel and the other checking his mirror, which was crooked. When he drove he felt his car slowing down. He checked his watch. It was 7:50pm. 'Damn .' He thought, getting out of the car and walking to the fount of his car. All he saw was smoke coming from his car "Fuck." '_Well now I have an excuse for getting a new car_.' He heard noises form the woods, but didn't mind them.

A dark shadow was near him. He didn't noticed that anyone was behind him, till he felt arms around his waist and hot air on his heck. '_Who the Hell is touchi-_' He couldn't think straight when two large fangs plunged into his neck. It hurt like hell and doesn't even know who's behind him. All Naruto could think of is how to get away from this person, but he was begining to feel weak. Blood dripped from his neck, it felt good for a moment. Blood was starting to smear all over Naruto's face. He could hear This person trying to growl, the sound soft and almost undetectable to human ears. The pale man's eyes were fluttering open showing bloody red eyes, and he was indeed liking his meal. If Naruto slept now, he would probably never wake up.

Then the two fangs came out from Naruto's neck, the mysterious person liked the wound he caused. "I'm sorry, but I was hungry for a sack." The voice sounded demonic and evil. "I be kind to you since your blood tasted good, you won't die you'll just be... different when you wake up."

Naruto's eyelids felt heavy 'Why me' Naruto thought, till everything...

** Went black...**

* * *

Naruto woke up and was in his room. 'How the Hell did I come here.' Naruto tried to get up be he couldn't, pain washed all over his body. When he felt relived, he tried again and succeeded. He went to look in his mirror, his eyes looked bloody red instead of bright shining blue eyes. '_This is beyond creepy_' Naruto felt like all he wanted to do was kill. He calmed down, thought of Sasuke his eyes turned to blue, dull life less blue. Then remembered everything that happen earlier.

Iruka busted Naruto's bedroom door. "Ok what happen, first I'm driving then I see your car and you passed out on the street at 9:00pm." Iruka said obviously worried.

"I don't know what happen" Naruto lied, knowing exactly what happened to him. He was attacked by a... **Vampire**. He didn't even know vampires are even real. Now he's a vampire himself and feels like killing... blood..everywhere. He seemed very hungry for blood. He felt stronger and didn't need his glasses anymore, he had perfect vision. He has three dark whiskers on each cheek.

"Ok, but when you remember tell me. Now get some rest, you look like you need it." Naruto nodded and went to a dreamless sleep...he knew...

**He was gonna KILL tomorrow...**

**

* * *

**

**Awesome right! And it seems Naruto...was gonna kill in the next chapter... I really didn't put Sasuke in Chapter... I'm gonna work on that!**

**Naru- chan: "I like the new me"**

**Sasu- chan: "I don't, I like the sensitive you." **

**Me: "Yeah..so till next time readers!"**


	3. Note

**Hey readers! Srry for the wait, but im still in school and got this science project to do so its gonna be a while till i can make chapter 3 so im srry! Hope u understand!**


End file.
